


[Podfic] A Good Dog in a Dark Place

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: VitaminWater "Dogs Lost In A Maze That Is Also In Egypt" Commercial
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Dogs, Gen, Mild Peril, POV Animal, POV Dog, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Very Good Dogs, Yuletide 2018, absolutely no animal harm, but some implied previous harm to humans, excellent dogs, good dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: We are playing with the bones! Grr-wag-wag-wag! Grr-wag-wag-wag! We are fighting each other but secretly it is playing because we are good dogs.





	[Podfic] A Good Dog in a Dark Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Good Dog in a Dark Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661211) by [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle). 



> This was THE MOST FUN to read, to record, and to edit. :D Nicole is such a good dog! This is a microfandom for a 30-second ad, so if you want the canon for this fic just follow [this link to the VitaminWater ad on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvMWTQc4IxU)! But really, theres's not much more to the canon than exactly what it says on the tin. :P
> 
> Thank you to imperfectcircle for both the blanket permission statement and the specific, speedy permission when I couldn't wait until reveals and just had to ask about podficcing during the Anon period! 
> 
> Also posted to [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/156893.html) and [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/181618871648/fandom-dogs-lost-in-a-maze-that-is-also-in-egypt).

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/FPF_other/yuletide_agooddoginandarkplace_imperfectcircle_sylvaine.mp3) (7.7 MB | 0:14:10)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/FPF_other/yuletide_agooddoginandarkplace_imperfectcircle_sylvaine.m4b) (8.0 MB | 0:14:10)

* * *

Streaming:  
  


Credits:  
Background image: [Dogs Lost In A Maze That Is Also In Egypt | Official Trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvMWTQc4IxU) \- VitaminWater  
Dog photo: [Fawn Pied Male French Bulldog Puppy](http://www.frenchbulldogsla.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/Fawn-Pied-Male-French-Bulldog-Puppy-12.jpg) \- French Bulldogs LA  
Font: [Farenheight](https://www.dafont.com/de/farenheight.font) \- Billy Argel  
Music: You're a Good Dog - Laurel Canyon Animal Company (from the album "Songs To Make Dogs Happy")  
Sound effect: [Rock Crash Sound Effect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NG8Xuvstbo) by n Beats


End file.
